


Little Red Wagon

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, red wagon, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they both find themselves bored at home, Dean brings out his wagon and him and Renee take turns in pulling the other across their backyard. Once, a misstep happens and sends whoever was in the wagon into the pool and the other hysterically laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Wagon

Renee groans as she flops back on the couch.  Why did it have to be a day like today that they had nothing to do?  She can’t remember the last time she was this bored.  Normally she and Dean could find something to do.  So why couldn’t they today?  She looks over at Dean and wrinkles her nose.  “I’m bored,” she says.

 

Dean looks over at her.  “So am I,” he responds.  He lets out a heavy breath.  “So what do you wanna do?”

 

“I don’t know.  There’s nothing to do.”  She groans again as she shifts to kick him gently.  “You figure something out.”

 

“Me?  You always yell at me when I come up with something to do when we’re bored.”

 

“I do not.”  She kicks at him again, whining when he grabs her foot.  “Not fair.”

 

“Not fair?  You’re the one kicking me.” 

 

“Because I’m bored!”  She pouts at him. 

 

He chuckles.  “You and me both, Babe.”  He watches her for a moment.  “Come with me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come with me.  I have an idea.”  He takes her hand and pulls her out to the backyard.  “Wait here.”

 

She raises her arms in confusion.  “Because I have anywhere else to go?”  She watches him walk to the garage wondering what he has mind.  She has to laugh when she sees him pull his red wagon out.  “What exactly do you have in mind?”

 

“Get your ass in the wagon.”

 

“What?”  She watches him walk over to her.  “I still can’t believe they let you bring that home.  They must be insane.”

 

“Whatever.”  He grabs her hand and pulls her over to the wagon.  “Get in.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

What had started out as something to simply pass the time quickly turned into a game of who could pull who faster.  Things take a crazy turn when Renee is pulling Dean across the small walk near the pool.  As she goes to turn the corner, the front wheel gets stuck on the crack and before either of them can stop anything, the wagon is turning onto its side which makes Dean fall straight into the pool.  Renee covers her mouth and gasps.  It quickly changes into fits of laughter.

 

Dean wipes his face when he resurfaces and looks up at Renee.  “I’m glad you find this funny.”  He can’t help but grin a little as he watches her turning red from laughing so hard.

 

“I’m sorry!”  Of course, she can’t stop laughing even as she’s apologizing.  She moves over to the edge of the pool.  “I’m sorry.  Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”  He shakes his head and holds a hand out for her.  “Help me out.”

 

It’s only after she takes his hand that she realizes why he wanted her hand in the first place.  “Dean, don’t you dare.”  She shrieks when he tugs her into the pool.  When she resurfaces, she smacks him.  “Why would you do that?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t going to be the only one who’s wet.”  He pulls her into his arms and kisses her.  “Besides, it was fun.”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

**The End**


End file.
